Ice-skates of this type generally have a sliding blade which is connected to the shoe via a holder. A disadvantage with said conventional runner technology is that, in order to change the sliding blade profile, the sliding blades, which are generally composed of steel, have to be ground in a highly complex manner.
The runner technology which is known from EP 663 843 B1 and DE 10 2005 004 515 B3 and in which an interchangeable sliding blade, which is composed of plastic, is provided with a steel profiled sliding strip which is integrated therein, does not have this disadvantage per se. For perfect coordination of the sports device with runners to respective user conditions in terms of movement dynamics, this technology requires a multiplicity of different types of sliding blades which have to be produced in cost-intensive production processes and kept in stock. In addition, these sliding blades are in each case suitable only for ice-skates of a certain manufacturer.
A further disadvantage is that, in this technology, a special injection molding die is required for each shape of sliding blade. This results in high tool, production and user costs. In addition, extremely high plastics material and disposal costs arise, since sliding blades of this type have a large plastics mass.
Efficient and cost-effective mass production and favorable marketing of sports devices with runners designed in such a manner are therefore impossible. Not least, the production and selling of sports devices with runners of this type require a considerable outlay on logistics.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a sports device with runners, in particular an ice-skate, which does not have these disadvantages. As well as the advantages in terms of movement dynamics being maintained, the intention is especially to reduce the diversity of types in order to drastically reduce the production and therefore the labor costs without losing quality.